La ciencia del amor
by Dulceangel96
Summary: dedicado al Profesor Clay, leean y comente, espero que les guste


Kim: hola soy Kim, y aqui reportandome con un nuevo Fic.

Shadow: wazaaaaap

Mylene: callate estupido Shadow.

Masquerede: y quien llamo a esto tipos?

Kim: y quien te llamo maskii-chan?

Masquerede: ah, y que hice ahora?

Kim: bueno, donde esta keith?

Shadow: en su cita con Azula.

Kim: T.T maldito, me prometio que estaria aqui.

Charly: como amo las piernas de Mylene

Mylene: callate y no me alagues.

Kim: T.T (sentada en un rincon con un aura negra), PORQUE!?

Charly: Kim, porque en vez de sufrir por el, no sufres por mi?.

Kim: NO SERA, PORQUE ERES MUJER?!

Todos: O.O

Kim: Bueno ya lo superare, aqui mi nuevo Fic llamado ''La ciencia del amor'', dedicado al Profesor..., no puedo decir ese estupido apellido.

Petunia: Dilo!

Kim: bueno dedicado al profesor CLAY!, CONTENTA?

Petunia: Si (sonrie)

Charly: No los molestamos mas, y a leer se ha dicho y caso cerrado ^•^

**La ciencia del amor**

Un estudiante de la escuela de ciencia y biologia de Vestal se dirigia rumbo a su lugar del trabajo, El laboratorio de biologia y ciencias de la salud de Vestal. Este joven se llamaba Tadeus Clay, era un dia de trabajo cualquiera.

Tadeus siempre iva al laboratorio, ahí era como otro lugar agradable en donde desataba su ingenio.

La ciencia era una de las cosas que le facinaban, era como otra parte de el, que tenia que decubrir.

Pero un dia, no fue tan apegado a su rutina, al llegar si mas a su trabajo noto algo.

Miley: Hola, soy Miley Phantom, mucho gusto.

[Miley era una chica rubia de ojos azules, usaba una blusa celeste y unos pantalones de color azul]

Tadeus: am, Hola soy Tadeus Clay, es tu primer dia aqui no?.

Miley: Si, creo que llegue temprano, porque no habia nadie.- decia apenada.

Tadeus: Oye, no estes asi- intento sonreir.

Miley: y tu cuanto tiempo que trabajas en este laboratorio.

Tadeus: 2 años.

Miley: oh, es algo- decia mientras intentaba sentarse.

Tadeus: oye ven (la toma del brazo) te mostrare el lugar.

Miley: que bien, pense que yo tendria que pedirtelo- sonrio.

Despues que Tadeus le enceñara el lugar a Miley, decido esperar a que supervisor llegue, para saber en donde seria el area de trabajo de Miley.

Miley: oye Tad?

Tadeus: ah, hola pasa algo?

Miley: creo que me toca en el sector B-2

Tadeus: B-2?, yo estoy ahí.- decia sorprendido.

Miley: ah? Encerio, bueno al menos se que estare con alguien amable.

Tadeus: *amable?*

Miley: oye, te ayudo en algo?.

Tadeus: claro, si es lo que quieres.

Ya habian transcurrido un año que Miley se adentro en el laboratorio.

Miley: ah, creo que no lo consigo.

Tadeus: que pasa?.

Miley: los atomos que disperso, no tienen contacto, pero deberian.

Tadeus: dejame ayudarte.

Miley se sintio algo fracasada, ya que hasta ese dia Tadeus era el que la ayudaba en todo.

Tadeus: Oye Miley.

Miley: ah, si?.

Tadeus: te gustaria ir a comer algo.

Miley: ^.^ claro.

Tadeus: oye Miley.

Miley: si?

Tadeus: bueno veras, tu y yo somos grandes colegas no?.

Miley: si.

Tadeus: pero me darias la oportunidad de salir conmigo?.

Miley: *salir con el, bueno creo que deberia, ademas el es muy amable conmigo, creo que deberia pagarle todos los fabores que me ha hecho*

Tadeus: Miley?.

Miley: si claro que saldre contigo- sonrio- pero si quieres podemos comenzar ahora (lo jala del brazo), comamos juntos.

Tadeus: Bueno eso no lo tenia planeado.

Aunque ella no lo notara, el estaba enamorado de ella, por eso el le hacia todos esos favores, pero como podria decirle lo que sentia por ella?.

Miley: Tadeus, estas bien?.

Tadeus: lo siento, me distraje.

Miley: De saber que no te gustan las peliculas de terror me hubieses dicho- decia algo preocupada.

Tadeus: solo queria verla, porque tu querias que la viera.

Miley: bueno, aunque estubo algo feo la pelicula- decia asustada.

Tadeus: Miley, yo... Tengo que decirte algo muy importande.

Miley: dime tonto- le dijo con cariSchrödingero.

Tadeus: *bueno dilo asi Clay, Miley me gustas y me gustaria saber si quieres ser mas que amigos?* lo que pasa es que yo- dijo, pero la rubia lo interrupio.

Miley: te gusto?- decia de manera divertida- aunque eso explicaria por que actuas asi conmigo.

Tadeus: bueno, yo...queria decirte eso pero no ahora.

Miley: Besame- le dijo directamente.

Tadeus: Miley, que?

Miley: bueno, si no lo haces tu lo hare yo (ella se acerca a el, lo abraza y luego se acerca a sus labios).

Los dos se unen en un tierno y largo beso, despues de todo ellos se amaban.

Pero no paso tiempo para que ellos abansaran en su relacion, el y ella, tuvieron varios encuentros intimos en la casa de el, pero ella no sabia si decirle una noticia que la dejo impactada.

Miley: Tad?

Tadeus: Dime (la abraza).

Miley: no se como decirte esto.

Tadeus: dime- decia con un tono de seriedad y preocupacion.

Miley: yo estoy embarazada.

Tadeus: encerio?.

Miley: no te enojes.

Tadeus: no me enoja, ese bebe que tendras, sera nuestro hijo, como no me va a alegrar eso?.

Miley empezo a llorar al parecer el estaba feliz por ello, luego paso unas semanas y "Tad'', le pidio matrimonio a ella, luego tubieron a su primer hijo:

Keith Clay, que se parecia mas a Tad, pero luego d años, tuvieron a una niña, a la cual pusieron Mira Clay, pero esta con el tiempo tenia un parecido a su madre, solo que ella tenia un peinado y color de pelo diferente.

Luego que Mira cumpliera los 7 años, su madre, Miley enfermo, lo cual le provoco la muerte, he hizo que ''Clay'' se hiciera cargo de sus hijos y desde ahí empezo a trabajar para el Rey de Vestal, aunque siempre le quedaria el recuerdo de su esposa, Miley.

**Fin**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Charly: te quiero.

Kim: callate, que parte de que eres mi hermana no entiendes?.

Charly: y te quiero hermana mayor!.

Keith: ya vine, cancele mi cita para poder venir, habia algo de trafico.

Kim: oiste algo charly?.

Charly: si la voz de keith.

Kim: NO TONTA, le estoy poniendo la ley del hielo.

Keith: que te hice?.

Kim: sales con otra.

Keith: ella llego antes que tu.

Kim: T.T

**Bye T.T**

**Te odio keith...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
